Evil Destination
by clairefan81
Summary: Have you wondered how the cast of Resident Evil would survive Final Destination?Can they skip death? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second FAN-FIC!My first one was Made in Heaven which is making a follow up! Have you ever wondered how the characters to Resident Evil would survive Final Destination? Find out! All characters are either 18 or 19.

COPYRIGHT CAPCOM ALL RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS!

COPYRIGHT NEW LINE CINEMA FINAL DESTINATION SERIES!

Evil Destination 

Jill was sitting at the table near the food court. She was staring at her boots. She loved her new boots even though they felt somewhat uncomfortable. Alexia surprised her. Alexia Ashford was one of the richest girls at Umbrella High School. She was beautiful, smart and funny.The stuff that embarrassed her was her annoying cross-dressing brother. That didn't matter because they were friends. So what's up? Alexia said in a cool toned voice. Nothing Jill replied. She then heard a crash. Alexia let out a groan. It was their boyfriends across the court. Alexia's boyfriend, Leon had fell into a trash can with Jill's boyfriend Steve laughing. Leon came running almost slipping on a banana peel.Hey baby Leon told Alexia has she looked at him weird. Steve sat down as Jill put her hand by his. He smiled. Alexia then told Leon "Baby, why don't you & Steve get me & Jill some soda?" Okay he said .Steve left & Jill and Alexia started talking again.Im dumping him Alexia said. Why? Jill asked as she looked in her purse for lip gloss.Hes annoying sometimes. Jill checked her watch. It was 7:46 & the senior field trip at the carnival ended at 12:30.It was already getting dark. Tell Steve to look for me around the carnival as I take pictures for the yearbook, Jill said. Okay, Alexia said as Jill went on her way…

Jill headed towered the video game arena. She then saw two other popular friends. Ashley Graham & Rebecca Chambers. They were playing the race car games. Ashley was winning only because there were no other players & because Rebecca always let her win. Ashley screamed with excitement as she won. The guy in charge gave Ashley her prize. It was a big inflatable palm tree.Hey Ashley & Rebecca! Jill yelled out. Ashley replied by waving. They both went up to Jill and gave her hugs. They were always like that. Jill took out her camera and told them to take a picture. They both posed with the palm tree. Jill took the picture. Then came Carlos. He thought that he was a player but Ashley thought he was a poser. Carlos came to Ashley and asked her if she wanted to dance. Ashley looked at him in disgust and told him I rather be boiled alive. Ashley & Rebecca walked away. Carlos asked Jill, Do you want to dance? Jill just took a picture of him and left.

Jill passed by her conceited ex boyfriend Chris. He was doing some game that involved lifting weights. Jill didn't want to talk to him. She just wanted the picture and that's it. She took the picture and left. She loved him still but she loved Chris as well. It was confusing .She made her way across from where Chris was to his sister Claire and her boyfriend Wesker. When she talked to them Claire was in the middle of a game and Wesker was watching. Claire posed for the camera by kissing Wesker knocking down his glasses. She laughed. All of a sudden Ashley & Rebecca came and told Jill to get everyone cause the whole class was getting on the new roller coaster called "High Dive"

Jill didn't like roller coasters but Alexia, Steve and Leon begged her to. She said yes. Everyone was getting in line so Jill took a picture of everyone in line. They all rushed to see it. Jill looked at the High Dive sign in the backround.She thought she was the only one who saw that the v in High Dive was missing. It read High Die instead…


	2. Chapter 2:High Die

Chapter 2

Jill didn't like the feeling of the ride. It made her feel paranoid. Everyone was excited except for Jill. The sign had a devil-looking creature. It said "There's no turning back now. I'll see you soon." The sign mad Jill cautious. Alexia said it was no biggie.They were divided into different cars. Half the class waited while the other half got in the coaster car. It was numbered 180. The ones who got in the car were Carlos, Claire, Wesker, Ashley, Chris, Rebecca, and themselves. Ashley and Rebecca sat together as Wesker and Claire did. Carlos and Chris sat by themselves.

As they were about to get on the guy in charge said they could move to front. Everyone was happy except for Jill. No, I cant she said. Alexia, Leon and Steve looked at her funny. Jill stayed silent. Steve then said, Alexia go with Jill to the back. Alexia looked at him funny. Excuse me she said. I don't want to miss this. Steve then turned to Leon. He looked at him funny. No Leon shuttered. Jill gave up and just decided to get off.

All of a sudden Chris came up. He went up and told her "Jill I'll sit with you." She looked at Alexia and then said okay. They got the last row and Leon ended up by Carlos. Jill was nervous. She took a picture of the tunnel. Chris just sat there until he got his hand stuck in gum. Chris was mad. Jill just smiled and told him to be carefull.The ride was about to start. Chris asked Jill "You ready?" She just nodded her head. The staff was making sure everyone was strapped in okay. Someone pushed Leon's too hard and it cut a chord. Carlos had a video camera but hid it before the staff came. The guy said clear and pushed the button.

The coaster was going up the track. Everyone seamed excited. Jill just looked at Chris. Then the drop came. Everyone screamed with laughter. Even Jill was having a good time. The loop came up and Carlos with his camera tried to catch a glimpse of Ashley and Rebecca's breasts. "Let me see them goodies!" Rebecca knocked it out of his hands and yelled "Fuck off Carlos!" The camera dropped on the track and the coaster ran over it. The chord was now completely cut after running it over. All of a sudden everyone's safety stared going up and down and the coaster was shaking. Everyone was screaming for their life. Carlos all of a sudden flew out the cart and on to the ground killing him. Rebecca's safety then loosened. She started to scream. Before Ashley could grab her she flew getting impaled. Jill and Chris were still on screaming

Alexia and Steve already fell off. Ashley then flew off but held on to the edge of Chris and Jill's car. Ashley screamed as she was barley hanging on. She had some cuts on her face. Chris was about to grab her hand when she fell from colliding with Leon has they both hit the ground. Chris was scared with Ashley's blood on his face. There was another loop coming. The coaster suddenly stopped at the loop. Wesker and Claire's safety broke leaving them to hang on.Wesker dropped. Claire was slipping. Jill yelled out "Claire don't let go!" Chris yelled to hang on. Claire yelled back. "It's too hard!" She then suddenly slipped.

Chris and Jill were the only ones left. Chris said to push it back. As they pushed the coaster started to go again. Chris was happy but a piece of metal like the piece that got Rebecca cut his head off. Jill screamed with blood on her face. Then the coaster stopped with Jill flying out of it. She fell from the top of the coaster all the way down heading for a track.

Jill had suddenly waked up with tears in her eyes. She looked beside her. It was Chris who was trying to get the gum off his hands. She saw Carlos hiding his camera. The guy was going to push the button. Before he did Jill screamed." No don't push the button, don't push the button!" Everyone looked at Jill. She screamed. Chris asked what was on. The guy only let the back part off.Ashley, Rebecca, Carlos, Leon, Claire, Wesker, Chris and Jill got off. Alexia and Steve wanted to get off to but they couldn't.The guy then started the coaster. Jill gasped. She screamed no but it was too late. She screamed Steve and Alexia's names

Jill felt like throwing up. She nearly did. Jill told everyone about the coaster but they looked at her as if she had a dream. All off a sudden the windows shattered and the voices of people screaming could be heard. They all ran outside to see the coaster crashing .Jill then was in shock and then fainted.


	3. Chapter 3:Drive Thru

Okay this is my third chapter yay!

Chapter 3

It was 7:35.Jill was not up to going to school. She just thought of staying home & just being by herself .She couldn't believe it. She had the dream; she could have got everybody off. Maybe she was lucky. She and her friends were lucky, but Alexia and Steve were not. A lot of relatives called to tell her they were sorry. The school called and said that Jill needed to get her things out of her locker. She was to graduate in 2 days.

Jill got her things out as quickly as she could. A picture of Steve dropped. She looked at it .She was about to throw it away when she decided to keep it. It was raining. A lot of kids were under umbrellas. Rebecca & Ashley went to Jill. Ashley said Jill were sorry about Steve and Alexia. Jill thanked her. Rebecca told her to call them for anything. Ashley then told Jill that before graduation they were going to the tanning salon for the senior party and asked if she wanted to go. Jill decided to go. You have my cell number and I have yours so call me and we'll pick you up. Jill said okay. Rebecca and Ashley walked off in the rain.

Claire and Wesker were sitting at the memorial service. Claire went up to Jill. Look thanks for saving my life. Wesker really isn't the talking type so he wants to let you know that he thanks you Claire said. Jill nodded. Claire just smiled and walked back to Wesker

Jill was about to get in her car when Chris came up. He asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine. She lied; she had not eaten for a day. She started to tremble. Chris could tell she had not eaten. Here I'll take you out to eat he said putting her in the passengers seat. They went to McDonalds. They waited in the drive thru window. Jill stared at Chris who was not trying to stare back. Why are you doing this? She asked. Chris told her "Im sorry for Steve. Because of you I'm still alive so thank you." Jill smiled She said thank you.

Just as she said thank you a diesel truck blocked Jill's door. She flinched back. The guy in front of them took forever. She looked back to hear yelling from a fighting couple who weren't paying attention. Chris's radio was messing up. It made a bunch of changes. It hit one 180.Jill was very paranoid because that was the number of the coaster cart. She heard more yelling she thought it was that couple but it wasn't. It was a guy chasing after a diesel truck. No one was in it. The people in back weren't paying attention. She told Chris about the truck. He honked at the guy to hurry up. The guy just flipped him off.

Jill couldn't get out cause of the other truck blocking her way. She banged to hurry up. They were both scared. The arguing couple barely turned away leaving no time to back up. Chris then kicked the windshield off and they both barely got out. They were safe and Jill was happy. The diesel crashed the car. A piece off the car went flying into the guy in front of them head killing him instantly. Blood splattered onto Jill's face. She screamed. The guys face showed it was Carlos. Jill was in shock. He was supposed to get on the coaster died but he got off. Now he was dead…

Mrs. Valentine was straitening the flowers in the living room. A black BMW came to the driveway. 2 girls stepped out. The doorbell rang. Mrs. Valentine opened the door to see Rebecca and Ashley. They both had smiles on their faces as well as big gulps in there hands with an extra one for Jill. Hi Mrs. Valentine Ashley said. We're ready to pick Jill up to get a tan. I'm sorry girls Jill isn't here. Oh Rebecca said. Well tell her we came. Where do you think Jill's at said Ashley. I don't know but I need to get a tan really bad said Rebecca. Should we wait for her said Ashley? Then Ashley's phone rang. It was Jill.

"Where are you at Jill? Were at your house". Oh okay she said as she hung up. She can't come. Oh Rebecca said in disappointment. She also told me Carlos is dead. Rebecca gasped. They talked about it more then they drove to the salon…


	4. Chapter 4:Tans are dangerous

Hey people I hoped you liked Chapter 3! Chapter 4 is good .Hope you like it!It takes place right after chapter 3! This one is longer!

Chapter 4

Jill was on the bus with Chris. She just saw Carlos die. They pulled up to her house as they walked out Jill felt the sudden coldness she felt at the drive-thru. They went to her room and did research. Jill looked at strange visions that had gruesome reactions. She looked at examples. Chris was in the restroom. The examples brought up numerous strange occurrences. It showed a picture of Abraham Lincoln. There was a crack above the head. It said that was the last picture Lincoln took. The plate was cracked and isn't removable. That was the same place of his head that he was shot and killed. Another one came up of the New York Twin Towers. Jill could see a shadow of a plane…

It started to rain. Ashley and Rebecca got out of the car. They got off at a tanning salon called "Tanning Frenzy" They still had there drinks. They hurried inside not wanting to get wet. The shop was empty. Ashley looked around while slurping her Big Gulp. Someone came out of the room. It was a blonde girl who just got her tan done. Ashley just stared. She was probably jealous. Rebecca rang the bell. No one answered. She was about to ring the bell again but the store manager came from the backdoor yelling to the person he was talking to on the cell phone. He hung up. It's about time, Rebecca said.Yeah were in a hurry Yuri, Ashley told him. He apologized. He told them that a customer kept calling. Rebecca suggested that he should just use the phone in the lobby. He said he would but he didn't want his boss getting mad for using the phone and he couldn't get any reception on his cell phone in the lobby. Rebecca just told him to go outside to calm the costumer down and they'll take care of it. He said okay. Before he left he mentioned no drinks. Ashley then got the drinks and showed Yuri that she threw them away. Yuri walked outside as he put a tube of lotion to keep the door open. As Yuri was gone Ashley pulled her drink out of her coat. She didn't throw it away…

Jill told Chris about the visions. Chris believed her. He told her about a kid who had a vision about an airplane blowing up. He got all his friends off. When the plane took off it exploded just like in his vision. Chris then told her that a few months later all the people who got off started dying in mysterious accidents. In the order they were supposed to. Jill turned away and knocked the pictures of the carnival. She saw Carlos picture. It had him smiling but it also had a McDonalds in the background. There was also a fan near his head. It looked like the engine that went into his head. Chris asked if she was alright. She remembered her vision after Carlos died then Rebecca and Ashley. Jill then explained to Chris…

Ashley got 2 tanning goggles out of a bowl with clear liquid. It said flammable liquid on the bowl. Rebecca was putting cash inside the desk and was signing them in. She also was righting a note. Ashley asked Rebecca what she was doing. Rebecca said that no people were coming in while she was tanning as she put a sign that said "Be back in 30 minutes!" The girls walked in the room to see 2 tanning beds with a sign telling them "This bed has been cleaned and is ready, are you?" Ashley just threw it. Rebecca saw her drink. Dude he said no drinks or were gonna clean that shit up like last time Rebecca said. Ashley just drank more in front of her. She then told Rebecca "Happy biotch nothing to spill!" She put it on the cooling system. Ashley looked at the timer. About 15 minutes she said. Rebecca was surprised. Wait Ashley, we look great. I think that all we need is a tune up. Ashley then told her that they should look there best for graduation for all those kids who died. Rebecca agreed. Yuri was taking on his cell phone. The tube of lotion started to squeeze out the tube letting the door shut. It shut completely. Oh shit I forgot my iPod Rebecca said. Sucks to be you Ashley told her. Ashley then took a look at the cd's. "Eww! Britany Spears? Celine Dion? Are we the only 2 cool people that go here?" Ashley asked. Rebecca told her yeah. Ashley just got a cd. The shelf bent a little. They were getting into the beds. They put on their goggles and turned on the music. Inside the tanning beds the girls listened to Nelly. Not paying attention the drink spilled all over the cooling system.

Jill and Chris were looking to see Ashley and Rebecca's picture. They found it. There was nothing life threatening. All it had was the 2 of them smiling with the picture with a color of fiery red. The lights started to dim. Jill remembered that they were going tanning. She looked at the picture again and realized it was a clue. It looked like they were on fire.

When the drink spilled it got in the system. It was now making the bed hotter and less cool. Rebecca was getting hot. Ashley then told Rebecca that she messed it up and it was to hot. Jill and Chris called Ashley's cell. There was no answer. Ashley put her phone on vibrate. When it rang it made the coat rack fall hitting the music shelf .The shelf dropped on one of the beds and then it fell on its side making the girls trapped. Ashley tried to get out but she couldn't. Neither could Rebecca. It was getting hotter. They screamed. Yuri heard them scream but couldn't get in cause of the door was shut locked. Jill and Chris ran to the salon. The girls started burning. Ashley's tanning bed stared to crack. Glass was everywhere. Yuri tried the front but it was locked. The girls bed's started to break suddenly it got a spark. The girls' goggles were flammable. The bed then blew up with the girls in it. Ashley and Rebecca were now dead.

Chris and Jill got there. Jill was trying to catch her breath. She hoped they had made it. They were too later as they saw the coroner arrive. Death was coming for them and she new it…


	5. Chapter 5: Whos Next? PT 1

Hey everybody! This is Clairefan with another exciting! You may have noticed about my typing goofs sorry! I think M.shadows will get mad at this chapter! Please review!

Chapter 5

It was Sunday. Everybody was at the cemetery. Ashley and Rebecca's funeral was taking place. A lot of their relatives were there. Claire and Wesker attended to pay their respects as well as Leon. Jill and Chris also were there watching the preacher preach and as the 2 coffins were there with flowers. The preacher said out loud "Though we loved them it is fair that we let them go." This ticked Wesker off. Wesker then said "How is it fair? Harry Truman drops a bomb and lives a good life! Osama kills over 500 and way more than that and he's still kickin. Ashley and Rebecca who I've known since 8th grade haven't done shit to anyone and they don't even get to make it to 19? How is that fair?" The preacher looked stunned. Claire urged Wesker to go.

After the funeral Leon went to the Starbucks across the street. Jill went up to Leon. She wanted to warn him since he was next. He said he didn't know what she was talking about. Chris, Claire, and Wesker came. Jill had informed them already. Leon just ignored her. Chris told him to listen. Leon just told Chris that she wanted attention. It soon got into an argument."Im trying to save your life!" Jill yelled. Leon got mad .He then threw his coffee on the ground. "How come you didn't save Ashley or Carlos or Rebecca?" Leon shouted. Claire felt a sudden coldness. Claire looked at the picture of Leon. It was in front of a Starbucks with the ride "Krazy Outlet" near. She tried to warn him but it was too late. Some guy slipped on Leon's spilled coffee. He slipped and moved back and bumped into the waitress with skates. She slipped and bumped into a ladder. The guy on the ladder had a wire in his hand and he dropped it. It was then glowing with electricity and heading for Leon's way.

It would have killed him for sure unless someone intervened and someone did. Wesker threw him down missing it. Everyone was freaked out. Wesker was the most as he yelled that Leon was bad luck. He also screamed to get over the deaths of Ashley and Rebecca and everyone else. He said that they should all get over it because a lot of people were themselves. He the screamed out once more to Jill and the others. He yelled "You can all just drop fuckin dead!" Just as he said that he stepped into a street and then BAM! He got hit by a bus. Blood was everywhere and it ripped him apart. Claire just was there crying with blood on her face and everyone screaming. Jill failed once again…

Claire was in the car feeling depressed. Her boyfriend had been just torn apart by a bus. Leon was driving. Chris held Claire's hand as she cried softly. "I'm next right? After Wesker it was me next." Claire said. "Look Claire no one has to be next. We can all beat this if we stick together." Jill said in an independent voice. Leon scoffed. "Do you want to live asshole?" Chris told him. Leon looked at Claire. "She's next not me so I don't give a damn. Why don't we see what will happen." Leon said. Leon pulled the car on some train tracks. "What are you doing?" Jill asked. Leon said that death couldn't come and just waited. Claire just stayed quiet and looked at the picture of her and Wesker. She could see a bus behind Wesker. She also saw a ride called "The Monte Express." It was a train. She looked closer and saw the same model of Leons car. She gasped as she heard the train coming their way. The radio switched to 1.80 all by itself. Claire told Jill. Jill told Leon to move. Leon just sat there until he heard a train. He was about to when the car failed. The train was coming. Jill told Chris that it was Death's design for Claire. Leon unbuckled his seat belt. Chris and Jill did as well. Claire was going to but it was jammed. She was stuck. Leon tried to help her out but she couldn't get out. They tried desperately to get her out as they saw the fast train coming for them…

DO YOU THINK CLAIRE LIVES OR DOES SHE FAIL TO STAY ALIVE?

FIND OUT!


	6. Chapter 6: Whos Next? PT 2

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! You guys up for another exciting chapter? In this Chapter a very special guest is here! Sara Wesker!

Chapter 6

Leon tried getting Claire out of the car. The train was coming faster. Jill tried to help. She then went on the other side of the car. She risked her life for Claire's. They finally got her out missing the train. The car blew up. Claire was crying so much. Jill just fell to the ground. She thought it was too much. Jill was really under pressure. She decided to go home.

The next day Chris came to her house. She didn't want to talk to him. Chris went up to her. "Listen Im sorry about last night. I wanted to tell you something. There's this person. She knows a lot about death. Maybe she can help us win this." Jill looked him in the eye as if he were crazy. For some reason she wanted to see her. "Fine then, lets go" Jill said.

Chris and Jill took Jill's car to wherever this woman was.

"Her name is Sara Wesker? Is she related to Claire's Wesker?" "I guess so. Apparently she has the same last name. She knows about this stuff." Jill drove for an hour. Sara worked at the city limits of Raccoon City. They finally got there. It was mostly trees that were surrounding the area. Jill and Chris looked up at the sign. It said "Raccoon City Memorial Home". Jill wanted to go home but she had to stop this. Jill tried opening the door. It was locked. She was about to leave when she already saw Chris breaking in. Jill went with Chris inside.

The funeral home seemed quiet. Jill just took soft steps while Chris took regular ones. A woman walked out of the room where Chris and Jill were. She greeted them. Jill asked her about Sara. The lady took them down the stairs. Jill and Chris were brought to a huge office. The lady that guided them there then soon went back up the stairs. Jill saw a woman that was reading a book about death.

The woman looked at them. She greeted them. "You must be Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. I have been expecting you. Im Sara Wesker. You want me to help you with death." Jill and Chris were stunned. They told Sara nothing. Was she psychic? "Yeah. How did you know that! Did you sense us?" Jill replied. I work in many ways the woman told them. "How do we cheat death? There's got to be away! "Chris told her.

Sara laughed.

"You must be crazy! There are no ways to cheat death. You can always intervene, find away to lock yourself up or any thing like that. In the end there is no way you can cheat death, because one way or another it will find you." Sara told her. Jill was angry.Theres got to be a way Jill told her. Jill even explained the pictures. "Listen I would help you but it's out of my power." Sara told her. Chris was mad so he left. Jill was about to follow but Sara grabbed her hand. "Remember look for the signs. The pictures mean stuff but other things can give you clues! Remember someone can intervien but it would skip to the nex person. Also, in death there are no accidents. Now go on." Jill hurried away. Sara looked at her as if she wanted to help her more.

That was a waste of time Chris thought. Jill came out. He asked her if it heleped her. She told him that was what she needed. When Jill went home she went straight to bed. Not knowing what would happen tomorrow…

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER MORE SOON!

-Clairefan81


	7. Chapter 7:Path of Destruction

I KNOW IT'S BEEN REALLY LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED.SORRY ABOUT THAT. WELL HERES AN EXCITING CHAPTER!

Jill was on her bed thinking about what Sara said. She just thought about death. It was

7:57 at night. She wasn't tired so she thought she take a shower. She looked at her phone to see that Chris had called 7 times that day. She just ignored it. She couldn't really do much. She knew that Death would beat her. Yet she still wanted to keep on living. Her mom and dad were on there vacation while she stood at the house. She poured herself a cup of water and put it on the computer. Unaware that the cup suddenly cracked…

Jill was about to take her clothes off when she saw a storm. It was weird because it wasn't storm season. She thought it was odd but she still took a shower. After she got out she thought she saw something but it was just a shadow. She thought it was odd. She then went to the phone and called Chris. There was nothing but a message machine. "Hey Chris, listen I'm feeling a little uncomfortable, can you come over later? Give me a call"

Jill hung up the phone. Then the power went off. Jill was now a little freaked out. She got a candle and lit it with a lighter. It wasn't turning on but she thought she saw electricity come out. She dropped it and went for the cellar for the power switch.

There was now lightning in the sky. She hurried and went and turned back the power. All of a sudden the lightning it a tree which fell and it cut a laundry pole, that pole then cut through her inflatable pool for her dog, splashing water everywhere. Then the lighting then it the water which Jill was near. Jill ran as fast as she could as the deadly water came towards her. She finally made it to her room. She knew that death was coming for her.

She raced for the front door. All the electronics in her house busted. She finally came to the door. She was about to go out but the cup of water had gone into the computer. It blew up making Jill go the other way. She grabbed her mom's car keys and went into her car and drove through the garage. She didn't know a gas can leaked and it was dripping for her car

When she drove out she messed up the motor of the garage sending an electrical wire on her car. Then out of nowhere Chris showed up. He told Jill he got her message. He got a shovel and tried to get it of. It ended up having the shovel being thrown to a gas canister which ended up being under Jill's car. She was going to die. She started to cry. Chris then had an idea. He told her "I get it now. Jill you know what I have to do. I can only hold on for a little while. It will all be over! I love you!" "No!" Jill screamed as he grabbed the wire shocking him. Jill got out quickly. After she got out he was thrown from across the garage. Jill came to him to see his hands were burning. She started to give CPR while the cops and ambulance came. They came from a neighbors call. The CPR looked like it wasn't working…

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 7! PLEASE REVIEW! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!


End file.
